1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to clothes dryers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for insulating either the interior or the exterior walls of a clothes dryer in order to reduce the amount of heat necessary to dry the clothes, and to cut down on the time required to dry clothes thereby conserving substantial amount of energy.
2. General Background
In the present state of the art of drying clothes, the most common dryers are the types which are electric or gas powered, and include a drum having a round exterior wall, the drum rotatably mounted in a frame, with the frame incorporating the four side walls, top and bottom portion, and a system for both providing a source of either gas or electric heat into the drum, and a motor for rotating the drum during the drying cycle. Of course, most of such dryers are sold by national brands such as Sears, Maytag, or the like, and provide a system of controls and heat ranges for drying specific quantities and types of clothing. In addition, there is usually a front door on the frame of the dryer for allowing the placing in and removing of the clothes after the clothes have been dried.
It is well known, that such a system of drying is quite effective in the drying of clothes, over a period of time, but does not address the question of the amount of heat that is required to heat the clothes that are tumbling in the drum in order to dry the clothes, and the amount of heat that is lost to the exterior during the process. For in all cases, the gas or electric dryer have no insulation system at all; therefore, a vast quantity of the heat that is being targeted into the drum where the clothes are contained, is lost around the drum and out of the frame of the dryer. Therefore, the drying time is extended, and the amount of heat and energy expended is a greater quantity than would be required. In Sun Belt States home air cooling systems must remove this unwanted additional heat. Again substantial energy saving would be realized in less operation of this home cooling system.
In the present state of the art, there has been patents which have been issued which address the question of clothes dryers and they are as follows:
______________________________________ PATENT NO INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 3,500,044 Treadway "Cover For Clothes Washer And Dryer" 3,202,193 Ware "Protective Covering" 3,579,647 Nielson "Toilet Tank Cover" 3,320,996 Singer "Adjustable Cover" 2,917,094 Sullivan "Cover For Shopping Carts" 3,875,686 Smoot "Seal For Clothes Dryers" 3,166,112 Fisher "Toilet Tank Cover Set" ______________________________________